


Charcoal

by yolo_neen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_neen/pseuds/yolo_neen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello my dear friends, if you are reading this then i have completed my mission. I want all of you to know that I love and will never forget you. Live has chosen a different route for me then I may have intended. I hope to see you again one day, maybe when the worlds a better place. When you are missing me I want you to rememer, "A great love is like a good memory. When its there and you know it's there, but it's just out of reach, it can be all that you think about. You can focus on it and try to force it, but the more you do the more you seem to push t away. But if you're patient and you hold still, then maybe... Just maybe it will come to you."<br/>- Love Kharolette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoal

Chapter One a far of land  
"Where am I?" I asked hoping for an answer.  
A calming voice answers from the darkness "Your a long ways from home." 

"How did I get here?"  
"Now is not the time for questions, when we arrive at Quitly and get you aid I will answer all of the questions you may have but for now rest."  
"May I at least know your name?" I inquire once again hoping for an answer.  
"My name is Karoline, but most call me Lin or Lina"  
I am fully awake now and know i wont be able to sleep like Lin wants me to, I know realize i am a vehicle of some sorts moving closer and closer to our destination. I wonder what Quitly is and why we are headed there. I ponder who Lin realy is and why I am here with her and not some one else. I worry about my family and if the know where I am. I am curious as to what my teachers and friends think happened to me. As these questions flow through me sleeps takes control of my body and I dream of peace.


End file.
